Shattered Tears
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: After Cicada dies, Delphine remembers when they first meet. A short ONESHOT,DXC.


A/N: This is my first DelphinexCicada fic!

Blinks of my eyes  
Flashes of time  
Time that I spent with you  
Etched in my mind

All seem so sublime  
When was the last time  
Or when will it be  
The times that I spend with you  
Will you fade from my memory  
Become like a ghost  
My memories of you all seem so surreal  
Intense love for you, I know what I feel  
Will my memories get twisted

And be like a knife in my gut  
Or doors I left open  
Will I suddenly shut  
Will it all slip away  
Like so many days in my life  
I've opened all doors to you  
Be open with me

I'm not trying to own you  
I want to set you free  
I want my memories  
I want love to be true  
Sacred days in my life  
Are days that… I spend with you

Delphine walked over to Cicada's body, the shards of Lucciola drifting to the ground.

" Cicada." Delphine choked in a whisper of a voice.

She knelt down by the lifeless being and stroked her hand across his pale face. No life remained in her faithful servant, no longer would he be by her side.

_I thought that you would always be there, Cicada_ Delphine reminisced in her mind, realizing what the dead henchman really meant to her.

Alone, no one to play with her or to even love her. A room sat in the middle of the huge Guild ship, a room that was filled with everything that one could imagine, but all of it was unused or thrown away, sometimes thrashed at the wall. A small Guild girl sat in a secluded section of a wide windowsill, just to stare into the open sky. An older Guild boy stepped into the room, his face unfamiliar to Delphine.

" Who gave **you** permission to enter my chambers?" Delphine asked rudely, even though she longed for someone other than herself.

" Lady Delphine," the young Guild boy said obediently, " I belong to you."

A young Delphine stared up at the young Guild boy, and slowly examined him. His silver white hair was tied to the right, about down to his chest and his eyes were a clear azure blue. He was taller than she was and looked like he was a few years older than she was. He was quite good looking.

" Do you have a name?" she asked, with a sudden great interest.

" No, lady." he said calmly.

Her mind skimmed through names for a minute but one came to her quickly.

" What do you think of Cicada?" she questioned, still a bit unsure.

" I think it is a fine name, my lady." Cicada answered loyally.

_Will he be able to make this **loneliness** go away_ Delphine pondered.

" Cicada." Delphine mumbled.

" Yes, Lady Delphine." Cicada responded instinctively.

" Will you stay with me forever?" Delphine asked, curiously.

" Yes, lady," Cicada said, as if it were no problem at all, " as long as you may need my service."

" Are you sure?" she asked, her head moving closer to his.

" Yes." Cicada answered sincerely.

" Than…will you do something for me?" Delphine asked.

" Anything, Lady Delphine." he merely said.

" Than…. will you…. hold me?" she asked nervously, thinking that he might refuse.

Cicada crossed his eyes, not really expecting her to ask something of that nature.

" Oh course, lady." Cicada said, blushing a little but trying not to show it.

She leaned against his firm chest, as he slowly caressed his arms around her small body. His body that you would think to be cold and hard was actually warm and soft.

" Warm." Delphine mumbled.

" What was that, lady?" Cicada questioned.

" It…was nothing." Delphine replied quietly.

" Cicada, you liar." Delphine mumbled.

Delphine rest her head against his cold, dead chest, his body not having the same warmth it did several years ago. Her hands clutched onto his tight black outfit, almost piercing through it.

_I shouldn't have believed you_ Delphine thought sadly _and now I'm alone again_

She held in the many tears she wanted to cry, like always, but one tear escaped, the single tear that personified a thousand.

**THE END**

A/N: Even though it isn't really long, please review it and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
